destinos divididos
by isa von carstein
Summary: -te odio-musito edward a su hija....... -me estoy muriendo-musito elizabeth... el destino puede cambiar por unas simples palabras pero esas mismas se quedan grabadas y mas en nuestras especie, nunca olvidamos nada!...........-perdoname-susurro jasper
1. Chapter 1

-¿estas segura de querer volver?-inquirio kiryan con el ceño fruncido

-me cruce de brazos y me apoye en la puerta mirando a todos por primera vez- pensando si era una buena idea volver –suspire- no tengo otra elección –dije en voz alta

-nena, siempre hay otra elección- repuso jey-z

-en este caso no, además es mi familia y no les pienso dejar en la estocada

Theone alzo una perfecta ceja con gesto incrédulo

-haber, espera haber si me aclaro, tienes que volver para ayudar a tu familia sabiendo que tu PADRE te odia porque cree que tuviste la culpa de la supuesta muerte de tu madre y que tu familia no ha hecho el intento de buscarte en estos cincuenta años y como si fuese poco tu esposo que se supone que es tu alma gemela te dijo que su único problema era que tu existías y desapareció. ¿He olvidado algo?- inquirió con una nota sarcástica

-sí, su esposo es su tío- dijo jey-z. Kiryan le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-oye!-protesto jey

-no es su tío, tronco, no tienen ningún lazo sanguíneo, es algo asi como adoptado y no es su esposo solo bebieron sangre el uno del otro- dijo kiryan poniendo los ojos en blanco y abrazando a theone por la espalda- ¿me equivoco?

-no creo que no, le has dado en el clavo tío- dijo Ach sentado en el sofá jugando a la play

-callate- murmuro talon tirándole un cojin que le pego en la cabeza-nena, sabes que somos tu familia y vamos a estar contigo no te vamos a dejar sola en esto. Pero quiero que tengas presente que si los vulturis se enteran estamos perdidos

Baje mi vista al suelo sintiéndome impotente porque cualquier decisión que tomara iba a traer consecuencias negativas a toda mi familia y por extensión a los cullen

Talon camino hasta mi y levanto mi mentón con un movimiento poco delicado, intentando mirar mis ojos

-estamos contigo-musito-pase lo que pase

-una pelea con los vulturis no estaría mal- chillo Ach con alegría tirando el mando de la play al suelo

-por pimera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo julian guiñándome un ojo- pase lo que pase estaremos contigo

-si nos ponemos en este plan,troncos debo decir que seria…..- dijo kiryan

-de puta madre-completo jay-z chocando las manos con kiryan- además, cariño, debes reconocerlo me neceitas- me guiño un ojo de forma seductora

Todos estallamos en carcajadas

-lo que tu digas jay- bromeo Julián

Theone suspiro

-eres mi hermana y voy a estar contigo

-gracias-musite

-bueno, ¿Cuándo partimos?-pregunto


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

-¿podríais dejar de liaros un puto minuto? por favor-chille mientras seguía con la vista fija en el letrero que anunciaba la bienvenida a forks

_ ¡Joder, como me arrepiento de haber comprado este coche, por primera vez en mi vida quería uno lento!_

-jajaj! Tranquilidad- dijo theone con una sonrisa dándole un beso a kiryan en la mejilla- ya acabaremos esto, cariño-agrego- y tu –dijo mirándome- nunca se que decirte cuando te pones en plan mandón

-ni nosotros, es frustrante- concordó kiryan

Reí

Kiryan y theone siguieron hablando de temas triviales mientras que jay-z estaba absorto con uno de tantos aparatos electrónicos que tenia…. Mientras la mitad de mi cerebro intentaba procesar la idea de que estaba a escasos minutos de ver a mi familia, ¡ja! Claro como ellos me consideraban parte de su familia

Fruncí el ceño

Tantos cambios, tantos caminos, tantas posibilidades, tantos errores- y tenia uno muy claro: YO- ¿la mala suerte podría estar personificada en alguien? Posiblemente en mi, en fin no encontraba otra respuesta factible para explicar coherentemente porque yo era la causante de tantas desgracias…

_ -__tú eres un monstruo-__ ¡_maldita sea! ¿Nunca podre olvidar las palabras de mi padre? y cada vez salían a flote del baúl de los malos recuerdos.

Apreté más el volante –marcándose los nudillos de mis marmóreas manos- y acelere involuntariamente provocando un suave ronroneo del lamborgini

¡Genial, tendré que vivir con aquellos recuerdos lo que me queda de vida! ¡De puta madre!

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Elizabeth!- grito kiryan tirando con brusquedad de mí- pero ¿en qué mundo vives, mujer?

¡Uy! Había vuelto a caer en la espiral vertiginosa en la que se había convertido mi cabeza… tantos problemas, tanto sufrimiento y sin ninguna clase de remedio……..

-perdona estaba pensando- suspire mirando su rostro perfecto por el retrovisor, tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Kiryan era guapísimo. Tenía un mentón fuerte y cuadrado y los pómulos marcados. Sus rasgos eran aristocráticos, con un minúsculo hoyuelo en la barbilla. Poseía esa clase de belleza masculina que solo un puñado de mujeres tenía la suerte de ver en carne y hueso alguna vez en la vida- y por supuesto esto aumentaba infinitamente el ego de Theone aun ritmo incomparable- Sus labios eran atractivos llenos y expresivos – pero no como los de Jasper, pensé con melancolía- En realidad, el único defecto de su rostro era una delgada cicatriz que descendía desde la oreja hasta la barbilla, a lo largo de la mandíbula

-nena, créeme que de eso ya nos hemos dado cuenta- se burlo jay-z- y dime ¿en que estabas pensando? En invertir en la bolsa quizás- se mofo

Sin mirarlo en un movimiento rápido cogí el móvil que tenía en la mano y lo pulverice sin ningún esfuerzo en un segundo, el siseo y yo gruñí en respuesta

-¡joder, de puta madre!- se quejo

Sonreí

Theone y kiryan intentaron sofocar sus risas con una falsa tos

-tendré que ir a comprar otro- lo mire por el rabillo del ojo, el hermoso moreno tanto de piel como de pelo me miraba con su perfecto ceño fruncido dejando al descubierto unos dientes imposiblemente blancos. Su rostro era absolutamente hermoso incluso superaba la belleza de kiryan, de Talon , Ach y Julian juntos. Jay-z, debía reconocerlo era indescriptiblemente hermoso, su rostro estaba libre de imperfecciones, incluso de las imperfecciones de nuestra raza, sus imposibles largas pestañas hacían resaltar aun mas su ojos dorados.

Resople

Centre mi atención en la carretera: cinco minutos y estaría en mi antigua casa

Suspire

Y mis amigos que eran como mis hermanos percibieron la melancolía que guardaba ese suspiro. Jay-z olvido su enfado y tomo mino derecha que se agarraba con fuerza al volante

-¿Cuál crees que será la reacción de tu padre?- pregunto vacilante Theone

Divise el último tramo -que conducía a la casa cullen- flanqueado por arboles, unos árboles que me vieron en mi época más feliz y al mismo tiempo la más miserable.

-sinceramente no lo sé. Mi padre, bueno de hecho me dijo aquella vez que no le llamase papa porque él no me consideraba su hija así que le tengo que llamarle por su nombre, Edward- susurre- Edward cullen.

-quizá…quizá ha recapacitado... Y...-

Sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia

-kiryan, todos vosotros tenéis que entender que el me culpa de la muerte de mi madre –el piensa que yo la mate-susurre-

-¿está loco, a que si? Tú no mataste a tu madre, eso es una gilipollez- rugió kiryan

-pero él piensa lo contrario, el…. Para él la razón que justificaba su existencia era mi madre y no…

-¿estás de coña?-me interrumpió jay- Es decir, sabemos tu historia pero es que no me dejo de sorprender- sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia- es difícil de aceptar algo tan

-¿Egoísta, estúpido, desalmado, e hijo de pu….?-inquirió sarcásticamente theone

Sonreí

-eh! Tíos, un poco mas de respeto a mi abuela- bromee

-tu abuela tampoco te ha buscado, nena- musito kiryan

-lo sé… no puedo…-respire hondo necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos- no creo que sea bienvenida

Nos quedamos en silencio observando la imponente casa a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Tome una bocanada de aire intentando llenarme de valor pero al parecer nada me quedaba. mis raciones estaban agotadas

Aparque el lanborgini negro, un segundo después Talón aparco su Ferrari negro.

Nos bajamos cerrando tras nosotros las puertas con un poco mas de fuerza de la requerida

-menuda choza- dijo kiryan con un silbido

-no está mal- musito Julián

-muy blanca y luminosa para mi gusto, chavales,-comento Talón

Puse los ojos en blanco

-muy elegante- musito theone con gesto pensativo- al parecer no hay nadie en casa para recibirnos – se burlo. Entendía la indirecta

-no creo que seamos bienvenidos- dije en voz alta

Julián palmeo mi hombro y me miro con un brillo pícaro en los ojos

-apuesto mi coche a que saldrán en unos segundos

-vale

Kiryan empezó a contar los segundos en voz alta -1, 2, 3,4… joder ¿hasta cuándo?-se quejo

-eh chicos Julián acaba de perder su coche- se burlo jay llamando la atención del resto

Sonreí sin un ápice de alegría

Me senté en el capo de mi coche y mire hacia la casa: ¿estaban dentro? Si, los percibía, ¿no me quieren aquí? No, ni en pintura. Es más podría apostar todo lo que tengo a que ellos mismos me sacarían dándome una patada en el culo

Suspire

-¿Qué hacemos?-inquirí- ellos no me quieren aquí ni en pintura

-podemos tirar la puerta- dijo Talón acercándose a la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro

-de puta madre yo primero- dijo jay

- bien yo quiero a travesar la ventana esa tan grande- comento kiryan dando un paso hacia delante-

-yo entrare como una persona civilizada con Elizabeth y Theone– Julián sonrió y paso un brazo suyo por mis hombros y los de Theone

Reímos tan fuerte que el eco resonaba en el bosque provocando que las aves se asustaran

- _No es necesario_- dijo la misma voz fría y dura como el hielo de hace cincuenta años. Me gire lentamente -apartándome del abrazo de Julián- todo paso como en ese tipo de películas cuando aparece una persona importante y los segundos se convierten en una eternidad esperando a ver el rostro de la persona añorada y recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa deslumbrante. Pero yo en estas circunstancias era una persona _non-grata_

…..y así pasando los segundos como si hubiese vivido tres siglos y rogando porque nunca se acabara –mi cuerpo giro 180º - y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unas milésimas de segundo y en esas milésimas vi el mismo desprecio y repugnancia en los ojos de…..


End file.
